Can't Take Much more
by TexasGril
Summary: Andy walked into the coffee house after saying good morning to three TPS officers sitting outside having their morning coffee and ordered a triple latte. The people at work would appreciate her intake of caffeine today, she thought.
1. Chapter 1

**The time frames is sometime after 3.13, 3 months after the return from UC.**

**Not sure how I want this one to play out. Been stuck on Desk going on three weeks now and I have restarted this story to many times. So just seeing where it goes.**

**This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Andy walked into the coffee house after saying good morning to three TPS officers sitting outside having their morning coffee and ordered a triple latte. The people at work would appreciate her intake of caffeine today, she thought. She was having a rough morning and need caffeine to survive the shift without stabbing someone with a fork. Andy chuckled when she paid with quarters and the coffee attendant told her there were support groups for her addiction. She smiled and commented she forgot her debit card so quarters it was. The coffee attendant smiled, she knew Andy by sight and told her it would be just a minute for her order.

Andy sighed as she waited. Why did her pipes have to burst, why did her work out clothes still have to be wet, even though they had been run in the dryer several times. Andy heard her name called and she went up to the front to pick up her coffee. Just as she turned the corner to the counter where her latte sat, she heard tires screech. The next thing she heard was the sound of an automatic weapon firing, the windows to the coffee shop bursting around her, screams were heard from everywhere as Andy dove to the ground. Then there was the screeching of tires again with small bursts of gunfire. As soon as it started, all she heard was silence.

Andy sat up and looked around. She noticed a person behind the counter peaking up. Andy motioned for her to stay down, "Call for help, now."

Andy sat up and looked around. Everyone seemed to be getting up. It was then she saw the three TPS officers she had just talked to minutes ago, on the ground bleeding. Andy got up and scurried over to them. She checked the first officer she came to. She noticed his name tag and then she went to check for a pulse, nothing. She moved onto the next officer, no pulse. When she bent over the third officer to check his pulse the officer grabbed her arm.

Andy could see his injuries were pretty extensive, she didn't even know where to begin. The officer tried to talk. Andy sat down and put his head in her lap and just talked to him.

"The ambulance is on the way. They are going to patch you up and you will be sitting here having coffee together with me in no time." She tried to smile at him. She continued to softly rub his face and run her fingers through his hair. She knew he needed help way beyond what she could give him. Or at least that is what she told herself because if she was honest with herself, she knew he was not going to make it even if the ambulance was sitting there waiting for the shooting. Andy wanted to help him so bad but all she really could do is comfort him, so she did.

Police, fire and ambulances started showing up. Andy continued to sit in the same position she was in, even after the paramedics removed the officer from her lap. It was not until Noelle sat down next to her. Andy had no idea how long she had sat there staring at her lap and hands. Noelle smiled slightly at her, "Hey."

Andy looked at her like she had lobsters coming out of her ears. So Noelle tried again.

"Andy, I want to have the next round of paramedics take a look at you. Is that OK?"

Andy looked up at her and weakly smiled, "I am fine."

They both turned when they heard a booming voice behind them. "If you say your fine one more time, I will personally escort you myself to the hospital and make them do a full check up on you." Sam boomed.

Collins walked up behind Sam, " I see you are going for frightening and pathetic today Sam."

Sam glared at Collins. Noelle snapped at both of them. "Stop it, both of you! All this fighting, I might as well be back with my parents! Now knock it off."

Andy giggled at that comment. Noelle turned back to her, "There you are." Noelle patted her on the leg. "Let Nick take you to get checked out. I don't think I got all the glass out of hair and I realize all the blood is not yours, but some of it is."

Andy looked at her confused.

Nick bent down, "Come on Andy, let me take you to the hospital. Please."

Andy reached up to Nick's hand and let him pull her up. He then led her to the car, put her in and they left.

Noelle stood up and looked at Sam. "What's wrong?"

"I could have taken her. You didn't have to call Nick."

"I called him because you two are still not on good terms."

"Yeah, well, I did something that she hasn't forgiven me for."

"Oh, please, that could be anything from farting in bed to killing a homeless guy and that leaves a lot of room to what you did wrong Sam."

"Not funny Noelle."

"Maybe you should get over that her partner and her are good friends but it has nothing to do with her feelings for you. You just choose to be the jealous guy."

"I am not jealous."

Noelle patted him on the back as she moved to help Dov, "Sure Sammy, what ever makes you sleep at night."

Sam frowned.

* * *

Nick sat in the chair staring at Andy while the doctor picked the rest of the glass out of her head, her back and arms, stitched up what needed to be stitched and gave Nick paperwork to give to the Sgt. Best. The doctor told them a nurse would be in to discharge her soon. Nick thanked him.

Nick got up and stood next to Andy as soon as the door closed, "Scoot."

Andy scooted over and Nick sat down next to her, putting him between her and the door on the stretcher. Andy put her head down on his shoulder. Nick pulled out his phone and started texting their friends. Nick watched her visible relax as he continued to lay with her as Andy drifted a sleep.

Soon he heard a knock at the door and Traci entered. "Hey, how's are girl doing?"

Nick looked and saw Andy was still a sleep. "We are waiting for her to be release. She is good, minor stuff. We know anything?"

"Guy with a vendetta, just decided to kill the three TPS officers he saw, killed his mother and ended up cornering him at the grocery store around the block. He didn't make it out a live and two more officers came here but they will be OK."

Nick nodded, "That explains why they haven't been back into to discharge her yet. Soon as they are done, I will take her home"

"Thanks Nick, Gail said she would bring your stuff up and your car."

"Who is going to take her statement and do they want to do it today, here, at the house or tomorrow?"

"I will ask the detective handling the case."

Nick raised an eyebrow and said a little loud, "Oh common on, when is he going to get some balls."

Traci snickered and walked out of the room. When she exited the room she saw Sam standing off to the side of the door. "Sam, its not what you think."

"Never is."

"Then man up, say your sorry and remember that they are partners, good partners, great friends and he will not only fight for her, defend her and have her back against anyone she needs him to. She does the same for him. You don't think Gail has the same issue you do. Only difference is she is slowly getting over it."

Sam glanced into the window.

Traci put her hands up in the air, "You two will never fix it because you don't communicate. You both get your exercise by jumping to conclusions and being horrible to each other. I am going to tell you what I told her, fix it or let it die. But put the rest of us out of our misery and do something because you're killing all of us. The mood swings are almost borderline committable."

Sam huffed and walked away.

* * *

The nurse came in and gave instructions to Andy just as Gail arrived. She handed Nick his bag and told him to go change. She sat down in the chair by the door and watched. Nick walked back in as the nurse was handing Andy her discharge papers and telling her to call if she had any questions, other than that she was free to go.

Gail stood up. Nick put his hand out to Gail, "You can't be mad at me forever."

Gail stood up and glared at him, "Are you done?"

"No."

Andy shook her head, "Guys."

Gail continued to glare at Nick, "Really? Because judging by past experience we would be done by now."

Andy's jaw dropped. Nick turned beat red and walked out of the room, "Come on Andy."

Andy walked past Gail, "Not cool Gail. That was low. Fix this; the fighting has to stop sometime. It's killing him."

Gail hooked her arm around Andy's, "Yeah, I know. But you can't lecture me when you haven't fixed it with Sam."

Andy half smiled at her, "Lets go before he leaves us here."


	2. Chapter 2

**I should have never watched the promo until I finished this. I can't wait for season 4, I really can't. But I thought I would be more upset seeing Sam moved on. Is this where I say not as much as I thought? I don't know why (even though I wanted to get up and smack Marlo and Sam when they kissed), I am not as upset for him moving on. I want to be, maybe after I see the first full episode of season 4, I will change my attitude but well, this is the product of me brooding over the whole, he moved on thing. So that is where this is coming from, me letting Andy and Sam move on because well, that is where this story is headed now so bail now if its not your cup of tea. This story is Rated T**

**I do not own Rookie Blue, but if I did…..**

Andy walked past Gail, "That was low Gail. Fix this; the fighting has to stop sometime. It's killing him."

Gail hooked her arm around Andy's, "Yeah, I know."

* * *

Four weeks later, Sam sat at the table with Marlo. Noelle and Frank's ceremony had been beautiful, or at least that is what Marlo kept saying to him. Almost hinting to him. They all had assigned seats at the reception and they had been seated with Oliver and Zoey. Marlo kept talking Zoey's ear off. Sam was trying to avoid Oliver's looks. The wedding really had Marlo hinting his way and he really didn't want to hear anything Oliver had to say opinion wise on that subject or any subject.

Sam looked around the room. He knew some of the rookies missed the ceremony because of not being able to get off shift. All their shifts had been messed up the last couple of weeks, with the funerals and all. Sam had seen Traci, Chris and Gail at the ceremony but Dov, Andy, Chole and Collins were missing. Marlo looked over at him when he noticed Dov and Chloe walked in together. He shrugged knowing if he spent to much time looking over at the rookies, he would be in for a night of Marlo being pissed off.

Sam tugged at his tie and took another drink. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Collins walk through the door. Collins stopped and turned, offering his arm to someone. That is when he saw Andy walk in. She looked stunning, the blue dress flowed behind her almost leaving a train but not. The dress was shorter in the front and hung just above her knee. The blue spaghetti straps looked great on her tan shoulders and the dress hugged her mid section tightly and showed offer her curves. He had never seen her in this high low dress but it looked stunning on her. He watched her take Collins arm and walk into the reception. They both stopped just before the tables and were talking. Andy kept looking back and then at her phone. Collins leaned in and whispered into her ear, Sam watched her blush and squeeze his arm.

Oliver kicked Sam under the table. Marlo hadn't noticed him staring but Oliver had. Oliver motioned towards the bar. Sam nodded and they both got up. Marlo and Zoey continued to talk as Oliver commented they are going to get drinks.

"Dude, Marlo is going to kick your ass if you keep looking over there at Andy." Oliver continued to frown at him.

"It's no big deal, I just didn't realize that Collins and McNally were dating is all."

Oliver stood at the bar; he motioned to Sam to look where Collins and Andy were standing. Sam noticed that Gail had joined them and was now on Collins other arm. He then saw a guy walk in through the doors and watched Andy light up. He watched Collins whisper in Andy's ear again, pat her on the arm and let her go. Collins then whispered into Gail's ear and they turned to walk to their table. Sam stared as Andy greeted this stranger to him and as he wondered who he was to himself. Oliver answered the question.

"That would be William, or as you will probably nick name him, Medic Boy. He is a paramedic out of the firehouse on York. He is a really good friend of Nick's. He was on scene at the shooting four weeks ago. " Oliver turned to get his drinks. He motioned for Sam to take his drinks. "I guess William asked Collin's how she was doing. Next time Collin's and Andy rode together, he arranged for them to meet William for coffee. " Oliver started walking towards the table. Sam followed him. "He has been hitting it out of the park, flowers, dropping off meals to her and he even fixed her leak in the kitchen the other day. Zoey calls him the new McDreamy, whatever that means."

"Oliver how do you know all this? And I guess this is where I say, don't care."

Oliver stopped and gave Sam a good hard look. No biggy if you don't care Sam, but you might want to wipe the drool off your chin before we go sit back down. Since you don't care and all."

Oliver started walking and then stopped again, "Oh and since you don't care stay away from her then too. You have Marlo."

Oliver continued on to the table. Sam watched him smile as he handed Zoey her drink like nothing harsh had been said between the two of them.

Sam handed Marlo her drink and she smiled at him. She continued on with whatever Zoey and her were talking about. Sam ever once in awhile looked over at the rookie table. They were laughing, conversation was flowing and the shots were going. He watched the table with amusement. The waiter had just left another tray of shots. Gail was sitting on Collins lap laughing at whatever Dov and Chris were going on about. He noticed Andy and Medic boy were not at the table. He scanned the room and noticed they were talking to Noelle.

Oliver saw that the wait staff was bringing in the dinner. "ahh, finally food is served."

All Sam could think was great and here comes Callaghan with Jo.

"Looks like we get to join you guys," Jo smirked at Sam.

Luke and Jo joined them at the table. The conversation at the table almost came to a stop when they sat down. Oliver looked over at Sam to see his jaw was clenching. Oliver looked over at the rookie table and wished he was there. They were laughing, talking and seemed to be over all having a great time.

When dinner was finished, the toasts were given and the cake was cut. Marlo elbowed Sam and whispered "its all most over." The cake was served and Oliver watched Sam to see his reaction of Andy being fed by William. Oliver was tired of being at the dull table. Oliver leaned in and whispered, "Do you want to go say Hi to the rookies?" Zoey nodded.

Oliver stood up, "If you will excuse us, we are going to go over and say Hi to the rookies."

Zoey followed Oliver's lead and they walked over to the table. The rookies all welcomed the couple to the table. Chloe gave up her chair to Zoey and promptly sat in Dov's lap. Andy gave up her chair to Oliver and sat on Wiliam's lap. Before to long, more people joined and all the girls ended up sitting in the guy's laps while stories were shared and the laughs kept coming.

Marlo nudged Sam when she saw him looking over at the table and whispered, "Do you want to join them since that seems to be where all the cool kids are?"

Sam leaned into her, "I don't know if they would welcome us."

Marlo grabbed Sam's hand and got up, leading him over to the table. Collins was the first to see them approach. Frank and Oliver raised an eyebrow when they turned to see what he was looking at. Collins patted Gail on the leg and she stood up. Collins went to another table and pulled a chair over for them. He went back to his seat and Gail sat down. The conversation continued on, more laughing and more shots done by some.

Marlo whispered into his ear, "see."

Sam smiled, yeah he saw. The group was back together. The group had adapted, they had adapted well. Adapt or Die thought Sam. As many times as he had heard this quote, the lesson doesn't get any easier. The problem is that they were all human. They wanted more than just to survive. They wanted to love. They wanted to succeed. They wanted to be the best that they could be. So, they fought like hell to get those things. Anything else felt like death. Sam came out of his daze to see William nuzzling into Andy's neck. She smiled, that beautiful smile. They had both adapted, moved on and for once, they were both happy.


End file.
